Future to Past- Time Paradox
by Snoopcatt
Summary: What happens when time is messed up? Modern day Sebastian and Ciel end back up in Victorian Era England. How will the Queen's Watchdog and his butler react? HUMOR/ADVENTURE/PARODY SebaCiel if you sort of squint.
1. Chp1 and Spearmintai

**_Future to Past- Time Paradox_**

**_Chp1 Meetings_**

_Victorian Era, England circa 1880s_

"My lord, it is time to wake up," said Sebastian, opening the curtains, letting sunlight stream in.

Ciel woke up and stretched.

"What's for breakfast today?"

"Ah, today's breakfast includes poached salmon and mint salad. Accomnpanied by either toast, scones, or _pain de campagne_. Which dish would you prefer?"

"Scone," said Ciel, yawning.

_London, England NOW_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The boy yanwed and rolled over in his bed and leaned over and slapped the alarm clock.

"Shit. Shit. Turn OFF will you. Turn off, damn you. *SLAP SLAP* Finally. Sebastian."

Sebastian walked into the room , without a shirt. **(AN: Come on fangirls scream your hearts out)**

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring me some food. Although I can't taste, I still want to chew on something."

"How about some Chiclets?"

"That's not food."

"Uh, Spearmint?"

"Don't even say the word SPEARS. I hate that reaper," said Ciel.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright then young master. I'll bring some French toast."

"Oh yes. Sebastian? Put a shirt on that six pack of yours."

Sebastian smirked and chuckled. "Yes, my Lord."

_c 1880s_

"Sebastian. Today I want to get some fresh air. I want to go outside."

Sebastian was rather surprised. Since when did Ciel want to go outside and get some fresh air?

"All right then my Lord, Shall I prepare the carriage?"

"Yes, do it fast. I feel like a caged bird in here." _I feel as if I can hear the flames crackling and my parents' cries._

"It will be done," said Sebastian, bowing and then leaving the room.

_London, future_

"Hmph, this is why I hate being a demon. No taste buds. Like, really . Can't we just have like ONE taste bud at least?" grumped Ciel.

"Actually, we do. We just have really weak taste buds," replied Sebastian.

"I'm going to go for a jog. Sebastian, come with me."

"Alright. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Now go."

_10 minutes later_

"I feel woozy today," groaned Ciel, pressing his hand to his forehead. He leaned over Waterloo Bridge and... fell over into the River Thames.

"Bocchan!" yelled Sebastian, leaping over the bridge.

"Mommy? Why is that man jumping over the bridge?" said a little girl, pointing to Sebastian.

"Just ignore it, honey. There are a lot of strange people," said the mother.

_'Ugh, the water is so deep. My iPhone is probably ruined. Why am not floating back to the surface? Huh? Is this a tunnel? WTF?! Why the hell am I floating down through a tunnel? Oh, there's Sebastian. Aw, he jumped in, too. He's so loyal. Hmm, everything is going dark. Is that light? blaugh' _with that thought, Ciel passed out.

_London, c 1880s_

"So, Sebastian. Recently, one of my, ah, business associates lied to me. I want you to get rid of him. You can definately do that, can you not, Sebas-"

"Of course, young master," smiled Sebastian.

"Good, I-"

Two bodies fell from the sky and landed on top of Ciel.

"THE HELL!?" yelled Ciel. "What the hell!? What- why are you lying on top of me, Sebastian?!"

"Huh, I am?" Sebastian looked down to see two figures dogpiled onto his master. "Oh my! How puzzling, indeed!"

"That's all you can say, you stupid butler? Oh my, how puzzling indeed," imitated Ciel with a retarded voice.

The future Ciel suddenly groaned and raised his head. "Oh, hello me. Time paradox. Grr. Imma kill the Reapers if I meet them in this time dimension."

The future Sebastian also woke up. He stood up and brushed himself off and stuck out his hand to the other Sebastian.

"How are you? I'm Sebastian Michaelis! Who are- Oh."

**Chp 1. Ok, I need some help on what kind of music genre future Ciel and Sebastian like. Probably classical for Ciel. LOL. Yah, and also, this is also on wattpad. Follow me on instagram snoopcatt2 I'll follow you back. I promise, as in cross my heart and hope not to die and stick a needle in Sebby's eye just kidding, don't want to ruin his sexy eyes. **


	2. Chp2 and Bugattai

**DO NOT FORGET WHAT I AM TYPING RIGHT NOW!**

**CIEL FROM MODERN TIMES= CIELIO (pronunciation: CEE-LEE-OH)**

**SEBASTIAN FROM MODERN TIMES= SEBBY (pronunciation: SEH-BEE)**

**Sebastian from Victurd Era= Sebastian**

**Ciel from Victurd Era=Ciel**

**ALSO VERY VERY IMPORTANT! WHEN CIELIO TALKS TO SEBBY, HE WILL STILL CALL HIM SEBASTIAN! SAME THE OTHER WAY AROUND!**

**DO NOT FORGET THOSE NAMES! THEY WILL PLAY A BIG ROLE!**

"What is going o-" Ciel was saying.

"SEBASTIAN I WANT A BUGATTI!" cried Cielio.

"It's ok Bocchan. We'll go get a car and plate metal all over it to make it into a Bugatti," said Sebby.

Cielio hugged Sebastian. "I love you Sebastian!"

Sebastian stared at Ciel. "Uh….ok…..Good for you…but that's the wrong Sebastian."

Cielio hugged Sebby and grabbed a bag of moolah/coins out of Ciel's hand.

"See ya later suckers! We gonna go get us a full blown BUGATTI!" yelled Cielio.

Ciel stared after the two running away.

"Sebastian I demand to know what that was! Why was I not dead and why did they grab money from me and what were they wearing and why did I hug you and WHAT IS A BUGATTI?" screamed Ciel, pounding on Sebastian's chest.

_'Damn, that feels gooood,'_ thought Sebastian.

Obviously Sebastian couldn't say that, though. Instead he said, "I think you are not dead because something went wrong in our contract and they grabbed money from you because they are going to buy a car and they were wearing 21st century clothing and you hugged me because you were exhilarated and I believe a Bugatti is a type of car," Sebastian gasped for air after he finished the sentence.

_~EPICTIMESKIPPPPP!~_

Ciel was on his bed wondering how his life got so fucked up in less than 3 hours. First off, his image was ruined and Sebastian would never look at him with the same amount of respect ever. Then off, his other self had hugged Sebastian and that was even worse. Last off, HIS money was being grabbed off to buy a CAR. Ciel was almost ready to start crying when there was a loud screech outside the manor.

"Sebastian! Go check what that was!" yelled Ciel.

"Yes, Bocchan!" saluted Sebastian and he walked out to the pathway.

Cielio and Sebby were driving this sleek, orange, _thing_ down the path. The_ thing_ roared down the pathway and Sebby and Cielio were screaming their heads off inside.

"Sebastian! YOU IDIOT! THOSE ARE THE FUCKING BRAKES!" Cielio was screeching.

"I KNOW BOCCHAN! I KNOW! THIS CAR IS DIFFERENT FROM OURS!"

The car turned sharply all over the path and whipped past Sebastian who gaped at the makeshift Bugatti.

The 'Bugatti' plowed straight across the lawn and… unfortunately into the manor.

**That was chp 2. Keep in mind this is supposed to sort of be like a crack-fic. I, Snoopcatt, literally only write crack-fics. But I am taking suggestions for a new story. If you would like me to write a story just PM me or something like that. If you are confused about this whole name system in the Victurd Era, re-read the top. Review! Thx!**


End file.
